War of the worlds Total destruction
by Yuppers2dat
Summary: Once apon a blue moon when all was right with the worlds, until the peace unravels and an epic war breaks out between four races. Angles, Devils, Vampires and Werewolves. Who will become the victors? Will life it's self be destroyed? Will love blossome on the battle field? Yaoi. Well most of the pairings. Rated for violence. No swears. R&R.
1. Angles

**Ok this is my new story! Yay! Thank you **Shadows of the Midnight Wolf **for the help! :D :D Very grateful.**

**Adis: Don't worry other stories won't be neglected. This will be an lllllooooonnnnggggg and ba-**

**Me: and GOOD! Stupid yami trying to sabotage my story. This will be long and very descriptive hopefully. So updates won't be as quick as others. Mai disclaimer!**

**Mai: ¬_¬ sure thing hon. I'm your only resort the others are hiding. Yuppers doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other crap put in this story.**

**Me: SHUT-UP! I'm gonna let you guys decide what is crap real world stuff and what isn't and let me say there won't be much of it. Rated for violence and stuff thought that won't come till later and it will not be brilliant but it will be there. Check profile for OC description except for Zara cause she isn't a major role. Oh Yugi is gonna be more mature I think the prospect of war made him that way. Actually all of them will more mature except Bakura, Marik and Malik. Seto is all ready mature. Pairings well let's just say that most pairings are yaoi but not all. No likely no ready. Read on my friends!**

Hello I will be narrating this epic tale. But I won't trouble you with my input I'll just carry on as if I'm not doing my job and pretend I'm eat theses yummy jam donuts that just magical appeared out of nowhere.

It was a quiet and peaceful day in Heaven. The sun was shining as bright as it could be. The birds were singing the most beautiful songs as can be. The clouds which was the ground in Heaven were as fluffy as...um clouds look I guess. Trees swayed in the cool breeze. The young angles were playing in the cloudy meadows. Slightly older children were in school studying to become whatever type of angle they wanted to be. Middle aged women angels were sitting around in the town square drinking angle coffee(which had magic angle coffee beans in) as that was what middle aged women would do. The angel men were working hard in the fields. The generally old angles mostly napped during the day. Now those people were the simple angles. The angles that performed magic and healed angles and were important where know as complex angles.

Heaven was at its best. Little did the simple and many of the complex angles know this was that this was last time Heaven would be this way for a very long time. Trouble was brewing in the high angle council room. Stardust sat at the head of the long table. Her halo was crown shaped showing that she was "Top Dog". Her beautiful pure white wings that hardly any angle had were folded behind her back. She wore traditional angle clothing which many angels also had was fluttering in the gentle breeze. She was thinking. Thinking about the highly possible war that would be unleashed upon the mortal world. They had a long treaty between them all, but the devils were getting greedy wanting more money and power. The vampires repeatedly assaulted the humans below them. The werewolves fighting among themselves and constantly accusing other races of terrible crimes. This was enraging the others and somehow just because the angles were in on the treaty they had to be a part of the inevitable war. Stardust looked up as the last two members of the council sat down on either side of her. They were of course Yugi Moto the head of the angel magic school and Ryou Bakura the High priest and the best healer of them all. Not to say that Yugi wasn't bad at healing he was of course good at it but he had more power in their magic. Visa versa for Ryou. Yugi's halo was a normal shape it glowed just like a normal halo but there was something special about it sparkled and glittered to show the Yugi held exceptional power. His wings were medium sized and had a golden hint to it. Ryou's halo was almost the same as Yugi's with sparkling and glittering but instead of glowing gold like most halos his halo glowed silver to show exceptional healing power.

Stardust stood up.

"Ok everyone this isn't a normal meeting this meeting is to do with...war. The others in the treaty have declared war against each other." she said looking at them all with worried eyes. Panic took hold of the council members. Some started talking among themselves. Others stood up and started yell ideas. One old man nearly had a heart attack.

"SILENCE! THE QUEEN IS TRYING TO KEEP ORDER HERE!" Ryou yelled. Everyone stopped panicking and stayed silent.

"Thank you High priest Ryou. We will now have a vote all say I if you wish to sit back and let innocent humans die at the hands of our enemies and then to have our world completely destroyed by the winners and to let two other races be erased from existence." Stardust stared down at them with cold eyes everyone was quiet "Ok say I if you want to go to war with them and save humans and hopefully win the war and keep each race alive."

"I" everyone said.

"Then it is settled. Zara!" a young teenage angle with really short pure white hair and electric blue eyes camp scampering in "Listen very carefully young one. You must be a very brave girl and go to the Realm wide notice board and put up a declaration of war notice against the Devils, Vampires and Werewolves. Then hide your wings and halo go down to the humans and explain what is going to happen and get them as far away as possible from the inter world portal grounds which will become the battle field. Have you got that? Good now run along." Zara flapped her small wings and flew off.

"Master Yugi you are now also General Yugi of the magical arms." Yugi nodded to their fearless leader.

"High priest Ryou you will keep your title because it is to do with war kind of" Ryou g gave her a puzzled look but didn't interrupt "General Yugi go and gather your finest able body sixth form students –which I'm sure that is most of them- and the teachers to join them to the magical arms we will need all who we can get. High priest Ryou go and find the best back line healers and front lines healers and anyone who is willing to help heal. You two may go I have many more to brief." Yugi and Ryou left the council room.

"I'll see you later Ryou I must now go and break the news to my students and staff." Yugi said tears welling up in his eyes. Ryou knew that Yugi didn't approve of making people go to war. Or just war for that matter.

"Stay strong my friend now is not the time to show weakness to those who look up to you the most" Ryou patted Yugi's arm before walking his separate way. Yugi walked along the path admiring the beautiful nature around him. The sun was setting making everything appear as it where orange. This made Yugi feel slightly happier at the thought of the terrible news he had.

He wished that feeling stayed with him as he was now standing in front of his students in the giant assembly hall.

"Students and Teachers. I have some terrible and frightening news." Yugi looked that their curious faces and he felt a stab of guilt and pain in his heart "We are going to war." Shocked mummers echoed through the hall.

"Settle down. The Queen has requested that all able bodied sixth form students and all able bodied teachers to become a part of the magical arms for the war. You will meet here at six am tomorrow. Now go home and rest but only after you have told your families." Yugi dismissed everyone before heading home himself he was exhausted.

Ryou walked to the town square. Making his way to the notice board he found himself wondering if he'd live or die. He shook theses thoughts out of his head. Now was not the time for such things. After he put up the notice for healers he went to the each monastery tell the best healers of the terrible news. After two hours of this Ryou headed for home. He felt like he had walked a thousand miles. He hoped this war wouldn't end their entire existence itself.

**Wow that was long. Well long for me any way.**

**Adis: I've got to say I'm impressed. I didn't think you could be GOOD at anything.**

**Ryou: That's a compliment from a yami. I'd take it.**

**Me: Uh thank you? I guess. **

**Adis: Shouldn't you write the next chapter for your other story?**

**Me: Oh yeah. I need to do that. Aheh heh. Please review. Flame don't flame I don't care but be warned you'll be asked why you don't like at and stuff. The answer can't you didn't warn me cause I did. At the top.**

**Adis: Review.**


	2. Devils

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! This is waaaaaaaaaaaaaay over due. I was just in a reeeeaaaallllyyy lazy mood. Sorry again. Btw Ryou's wings have a sliver hint to them. I don't have much to say at the start of this chapter. Odd huh? Oh right I've got the right chapter for In the light of la luna up now. Yugi disclaimer!**

**Yugi: Yuppers doesn't own anything!**

**Me: read on!**

It was baking hot in Hell as perusal. A bright sun beat down mercilessly on the red rocks that look like they came from the Grand Canyon and those rocks were also that exact same stuff that made up the ground. There were hardly any trees or plants in Hell due to the extreme heat. Mountains surround the huge valley in which the Devils lived. The sky was blood red from the light reflected off of the ground. Young Devils played nasty tricks on each other. The Devils of schooling age sat in lessons passing notes and misbehaving. The men and women worked hard in whatever they did. There was no such thing as complex Devils and simple Devils because they thought it showed weakness that some of their kind could no wield powerful magic.

In the high council room Shadowi lolled lazily in her throne. Tiny red horns poked out of her head and through her hair. Only the Queen or leader of the Devils had horns. Her blood red wings were tucked up behind her. She wore a incredibly short red dress which revealed a little too much of her. There was a hole at the back so her long red typical Devil tail could poke out. Suddenly the council doors flew open and Yami strode in all in leather. His typical red Devil wings fluttered behind him.

"Sorry I'm late you highness. A little miss hap happened in my class..." rage was in his eyes, shadow magic sparked and flickered around the tips of his fingers.

"It's fine. Now sit, do you have any idea where General Bakura is?" Shadowi said sitting up a little.

"No but there is no doubt the little Thief is sleeping-" he got cut off by the council doors being flung open by a very tired Bakura. His wings were crumpled, his tail dragged along the ground and his hair was even more spastic as usual.

"Shut up Pharaoh. Stop acting all high and mighty it's not like you're a real Pharaoh." Bakura walked past him making sure he stomped on Yami's tail. Yami growled at this.

"Settle down! I've called this meeting to discuss an important matter. A matter that will decide if we live or die. We are going to war everyone." Shadowi stood up and looked at the other council members. They all looked at her and they cheered.

"We can take control!" yelled one.

"We'll be rich when we win!" yelled another.

"WE CAN DO THIS!" yelled another one. Yami bit his lip, war wasn't the most appealing idea to him but an order is and order so he just had to go with it and besides Bakura seemed thrilled at the thought of kill others. He was grinning like a cheesier cat in fact.

After the cheers died down Shadowi continued talking "But to win we must put everything into this war unlike all those petty little fights in the past, Yami your school of shadow magic has some exhalent shadow magic wielders I trust?" Yami nodded "Good you are promoted to General of the shadows so off you go and prepare your soldiers." He nodded and left his red tail swishing behind him.

"General Bakura your army or ruin blade wielders are all set and ready to go, right?" Shadowi said giving Bakura a hard stare.

"Yes they are but I've told you countless times before that the ruin blades we have now are effecting their performance. We need better blades!" Bakura growled.

"Uhg, yes, fine, whatever you go and tell to the ruinsmith that I have granted permission for you to get more blades. Now go!" Shadowi shooed him out of the room.

Bakura hurried out not wanting to enrage her more. He shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun as he left the building. He made his way to the ruinsmith hopping over various rock as he went.

"Hello?" Bakura rapped his knuckles on the wooden door.

"Come in!" came the reply. Bakura entered the small building to be greeted by a rather large man with grey hair and a fury beard.

"Um yeah hi..." he trailed off as he looked at the walls covered in various ruin blades.

"O-oh G-General B-Bakura! I'm s-sorry but I c-can't make you new blades for your men. It would be a waste..." he closed his mouth at the cold look Bakura gave him.

"Queen Shadowi has requested new blades to be made." He said smirking.

"Why. I don't und-"he was cut off.

"It's none of your business! Just you do your job and I'll do mine!" Bakura snapped getting annoyed that he had to ask twice. He was the superior here not that poor excuse for a Devil!

"U-um yes sir, of course, right away!" the ruinsmith hurriedly started hitting a blade with a hammer. Bakura smiled to himself as he left. He loved putting the fear of Bakura into people.

Yami paced up and down nervously waiting for the schools assembly hall to fill with students and teachers. The hall quickly filled up.

"Attention! Everyone who can fight with half a chance of living after stay. If you can't GO HOME!" Yami half yelled half said. Ten or so students got up and left the rest (including the teachers) stayed.

"Right by order of Queen Shadowi all of you are to join my army so we can fight in a war." Yami said getting to the point. Excited and shocked mummers filled the hall.

"Ok tell your families and meet here tomorrow at 6 am to prepare. GO!" Yami dismissed them and made his way to his respective home.

'Why is everyone so excited or relaxed at the thought of war? Money? Power? Greed possibly.' Yami thought to himself that night.

**That took longer than I thought. Please check out TillytheDinosaur's stuff. Review for the next chapter. Flames count. Tell me Vampires or Werewolves next?**


	3. Werewolves

**Hi, yup this is super late but I was busy with life. :[ I'm sorry but it's here now. So yeah right um...Oh right yes I was told to do werewolves in this chapter. You know who you are the both of you ;D. Uh...Adis disclaimer!**

**Adis: *sarcasm* Woopee! *Normal voice* Yuppy doesn't own anything. Except for me and her Ocs.**

**Me: read on!**

Howling Hollows is where the Werewolves live. Now the Werewolves weren't the sort you'd hear in fairy tales no they evolved from wolves. Yes just ordinary wolves. It was when a mad scientist got his hands on a pack it was then they changed. He created and potion let's say and he applied it to the wolves seeing if they would become human but it went horribly wrong they became half man half wolf. They had the muscular build of a human but were covered in fur and had dog features apart from a tail. The new wolf humans turned to the scientist and ready for attack. The blond scientist drank the rest of the potion becoming a Werewolf they fought against each other until the scientist beat them all becoming the leader of their pack. They lived on and soon discovered the potion infected the other wolves turning them to Werewolves too. They could switch between dog wolf form and human wolf form. Hundreds of years have passed since then.

Howling Hollows is a thick forest that stretches across the land as far as the eye can see. A mist dances and swirls across the tree tops. The trees in questions are in a permanent autumn state. With leaves hanging off mostly all bare. Deep down animists the trees Werewolves could be heard howling and fighting. If we go deeper and through an opening in the roots of a large tree we will find the Werewolf high council. Joey Wheeler is the leader. With his thick golden fur and his kind honey eyes you wouldn't be frightened but when threatened his kind eyes would darken, he'd start to snarl bearing his sharp teeth. Joey glanced up at the moon through the trees.

"They're late..." he growled. Suddenly two Werewolves tumbled in clawing at each other followed by another with a confident air about him.

"Hello boss man." Said the confident one. He had glossy black fur that was soft to touch and it looked as if he had just jumped out the bath he also had luminous green eyes that sparkled with coolness.

"Just sit Duke" Joey said gesturing to his right. Duke obliged. Meanwhile the two other Werewolves were still tussling on the leafy ground.

"Tristan! Malik! Stop!" Joey barked at them and the two separated grinning at each other. Tristan had dark chocolate fur that shone in the moon light and he had dark brown eyes that shone with secrets. Malik had sandy blond fur that was in a wild mess matted and had dried blood on it; his eyes were soft lilac and had the playful look of mischief in them. They took their places at the table Tristan on the left of Joey and Malik next to Tristan. The table was a fallen tree that had been sliced down the middle.

"We are going to war." Joey said in a serious tone. Mummer's erupted across the table. Joey could sense some discomfort coming from Duke and Tristan but from Malik he sensed excitement but then again this was Malik. Duke's green eyes showed that he was at full attention.

"Silence! Duke you are in charge of the healers," Joey said turning to his friend who look shocked and worried, certain Werewolves have saliva that can heal wounds Duke happens to be the best of them all even though he won't admit this "Don't worry, I trust you."

"Thank you..." Duke said looking down.

"Tristan you and your stealth teams will combine into one big stealth team" Joey said directing his gaze to the brown Werewolf. A stealth team is a team of Werewolves in dog wolf form who stealthily crawl along the ground to the enemies healers and take them out. Tristan nodded glad he could be of help.

"General Malik your army will be on the front line" Joey continued switching his eyes to the ragged Werewolf. Malik's army would charge in dog wolf form and while leaping through the air they'd transform into human wolf form.

"Joey. The attacks from the Devil's..." Malik said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"They've stopped. Our prowl about have been uneventful and we haven't found any burnt down trees," Malik said in a worried voice.

"They must be preparing as well. Thank you Malik." Joey said. The "room" was quiet until Duke let out a huge war howl causing the others to follow suit. Seeing this as the cue to leave everyone left. Duke slipped into dog wolf form and dashed off zipping around trees. He stopped panting when he reached the train ground on healing.

"Listen up everyone!" Duke said gaining their attention "We are going to war. Go home and tell your families. I'll clear up." Duke watched the last Werewolf leave and started to clear up deep in thought.

Tristan entered the stealth team base which was under ground.

"Ok gather round team and listen up" Tristan said "We are going to war so all the individual teams are now all one. Now get outta here and tell your families about it." Werewolves filed out of the base leaving Tristan to his thoughts.

Malik arrived at the army grounds. He made his way to the microphone that was connected to the loud speakers.

"Listen up! We are going to war! So train extra hard. Now back to it! That is all" Malik finished and left to go on his daily prowl about with his squad.

Late that night Joey was atop the tallest and thickest tree. He stood upon a thick branch in dog wolf form staring out at the full moon.

'So calm...' he thought 'And beautiful. War will ruin this.'

**Ok that is the end of chapter 3. Next will be Vampires then the fight then the bit I really want to write. **

**Adis: You need to do your Christmas presents.**

**Me: Meep. Yeah I'll get there. Please check my profile for useful stuff. Review will get you another chapter. If I get none then I won't update. Review.**

**Ty ty tysm 4 all da reviews. Wuv oo!**


End file.
